random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
English In 2060
English in 2060 shows English splitting into seperate North American, Australian, Britain English, East African, and New Zealandic languages. Due to many people adopting the language in the Windsorian Era (1945-2044) which lead to people distorting it as English is a hard language to master, but still easy to learn basic English. Britain English Britain English has seen words being borrowed from Middle English again due to rising popularity. England was well known for trying to ban spellings like 'color' or 'kool' in the 2040s during World War Three. General Changes *Oxford University created the readdition of the letter Thorn (Þþ) as many people learning English were mispronouncing 'the' as De. *'Zhe' is used for a neutral word for anybody, originally created by Oxford University as 'Ze' for transgender people. *C is used in some spellings rather than K, (Cazakhstan, Cangaroo, Caya©k, Crypton, Crill, Caryotype). *Some accents of English pronounce 'It' like 'Hit'. Sometimes 'it is used as a spelling. *'Th' in words like th'ing have completely merged with F/Ph. The Eth sound (Formerly Letter Ðð) is almost completely extinct. *Other, Either, (Also Neither, Whether, Nevertheless, Weather, Mother, Father, etc.) are spelt and pronounced like Oþer and Eiþer. *Book, Look, etc. have more emphasis on the 'oo' sound like 'spoon'. *Gone has its 'o' pronounced like 'c'o'ne'. *Half sometimes has an -e after it. *Scone being pronounced like 'c'o'''ne' is more popular. *"between" has been replaced by the former "betwixt" *"last night" has been replaced by the former "yesternight" *"Tomorrow Night" now has a single word: "Tomarrow" *Defence is preferred over Defense. *'yze' and 'yse' are being disputed in England between the universities. -'ise'/-'ize' is less common too. *Several slang words were allowed to be added to the dictionary with their spellings changed to follow rules. **Normie (A supporter of overrated and overclichéed culture) --> Normiegh **Grief (Destroying other people's stuff in games like Minecraft) --> Grieff **Dronie (Selfie using a drone) --> Droniegh **Selfie (Taking a photo of yourself) --> Selfiegh *-'ifi' is now -'ify' if it is plural. (e.g: Justifycation) *-'og' is abandoned in favour for -'ogue' *'kerb' is now 'curb' like in old American English. *'Sulfur' is always 'Sulphur'. 100 Most Common English Words Change These are the 100 most common English Words which have been changed to have 2060s spelling. Bee Movie Script According to all known laws of aviation, þere is no way a bee should be able to fly. 'Its wings are too small to get 'its fat little body off þe ground. Þe bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Library of Babel Randomly Generated Words Before reappraise stevia quiescently minars vaunces externality languishments trypa flavines potashed expositor dominees reckan palaeographical pronuclearists disob ligatory sanctums hydrometry farrucas melanoids headman halophilic gruffy peekin g indoors arbovirus warranted contusion notecases nam mounseers homopolymers per fusionist theanthropists subluxated bridemaidens mascot adsorptions crematoria l uxe cretic underdoers dailies tellinoid versioning vassalized workbaskets bluste rous rickracks '''letter thorn stronk bimonthlies trimmers hypotaxis paraphimoses l ogrollers leavers bradykinesia thefts palefaces ectotherm popjoying reoxidises p roximatenesses asynergias fiendishnesses lavishnesses telerecords fractionalizat ions riggings troutlet dispensators smits gues mispersuasions familiarness vault ier nonaccredited subtilties unfooling kiekies coactivity After reappraise stevia quiescently minars vaunces externality languishments trypa flavines potashed expositor dominees reckan palaeographical pronuclearysts disob lygatory sanctums hydrometry farrucas melanoids headman halophylic gruffy peekin g indoors arbovirus warranted contusion notecases nam mounseers homopolymers per fusionyst theanthropysts subluxated bridemaidens mascot adsorptions crematoria l uxe cretic underdoers dailies tellinoid versioning vassalysed workbaskets bluste rous rickracks letter þorn stronk bimonthlies trimmers hypotaxis paraphimoses l ogrollers leavers bradykinesia thefts palefaces ectotherm popjoying reoxidyses p roximatenesses asynergias fiendishnesses lavishnesses telerecords fractionalisat ions riggings troutlet dispensators smits gues mispersuasions familiarness vault ier nonaccredited subtilties unfooling kiekies coactivity Phoenetic Panagrams Source #Þat quick beige fox jumped in þe air over each thin dog. Look out, I shout, for he's foiled you again, creating chaos. #Are þose shy Eurasian footwear, cowboy chaps, or jolly earthmoving headgear? #Þe hungry purple dinosaur ate þe kind, zingy fox, þe jabbering crab, and þe mad whale and started vending and quacking. #Wiþ tenure, Suzie’de have all the more leisure for yachting, but her publications are no good. #Shaw, þose twelve beige hooks are joined if I patch a young, gooey mouth. #Þe beige hue on þe waters of þe loch impressed all, including þe French queen, before she heard þat symphony again, just as young Arthur wanted. North American English North American English borrows many words from Québecan French and Méxican Spanish. General Changes *Unlike Britian English, the Eth sound hasn't died out and Trimountaine University has a deemed Eth letter (Ðð) as valid for words like 'thin' or 'thing' but not words like 'the' or 'that' *K is being phased out of 'ck' and instead an extra c is put in place. *'nk' is replaced by 'nque' *Autumn is used rather than Fall *-'our' is almost entirely '-or'. Spanish Pronounciation in words like 'color' is accepted *V pronounciation replaced with B is more common *Double l pronounciation replaced with y is more common *-'ing' is sometimes -'indo' *'Hot' is 'Calor' instead, using the Spanish Word for hot weather. *'mom' is not used anywhere anymore. *'annex' has an 'e' on it 100 Most Common English Words Change Australian English General Changes *'ts' is sometimes replacing 'st', changing the pronounciation too. (e.g: tsable, tsop) *-og and -ogue are still disputed over *-er and -re are sometimes -row instead *'naïve' is spelt like 'nyyyve' instead *'parallel' is instead 'parallle' *Deers are called 'deereroos' after a famous celebrity mispronounced the word in the 2030s on TV, making it slang. New Zealandic English General Changes *'h' in handwriting has morphed into 'l' on some words, as long as the word begins with h. (e.g: how --> low, hat --> lat). *-re is -er for words like Centre, *'Newn' is used for when something plural is new (Like in Britain English). East African English This dialect of English is used across English-Speaking Ex-colonies but the East African Federation has created a list of official spellings based on common spellings from its own country. General Changes *Eth sound is gone *-'in'zh' is used instead of -'ing' sometimes * S is more commonly a Z *J is pronounced like 'zh' *'ou' is now more commonly 'ow' Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:2060 Category:2060S Category:Languages Category:English Language Category:Linguistics